


Water is Wet

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe Lance had been a little more obvious than he'd thought. But that didn't exactly mean Kieth could make fun of it! Not without replying, anyway. Because let's be honest here, Kieth was WAY more obvious than Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so here is my first ever Klance fic!
> 
> I also have like 2 other ideas, one of which will probably be multi-chaptered. For now, enjoy!

He thought it was the perfect time. They'd just finished training. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk had all left to go do their own things. And they were just relaxing on one of the couches and for once  _not arguing_. Lance had sworn to himself he'd say something soon, so why not now?

"I'm in love with you."

Keith stared at him blankly. Lance grew more and more uncomfortable under that stare.

"We're in space," Keith said flatly. Lance stared at him in confusion.

"Um, is that somehow supposed to affect my feelings?"

Keith raised an eyebrow at that, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sorry. Just thought we were stating things that were _really_ obvious." Keith started laughing to himself, and Lance might have thought that that was kind of cute except for what he'd just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lance snapped, his face burning like fire. Keith grinned mischievously, and Lance felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else, though.

"It means that you haven't exactly been  _subtle_ ," he said easily. Lance averted his gaze. Who'd Keith think he was, mocking him for his feelings? So what if they were a little more obvious than he intended. That didn't mean Keith was allowed to make fun of him. Especially because...

Lance felt a smile come to his face, now, and he turned back to face Keith.

"Funny you say that  _my_ feelings aren't subtle," he said. Keith raised an eyebrow. "Since I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't totally sure you returned them."

Keith's face lit up the color of his lion, and he quickly turned away. Lance snickered.

"If even  _I_ noticed, it had to be  _really_ obvious, dude," Lance added with a grin. Keith huffed and crossed his arms, still not looking at Lance.

"You saying you're oblivious, then?" Keith asked mockingly. Lance glared at him, not that Keith was looking at him.

They sat in silence for a bit, neither really willing to speak after that. Mostly they didn't know what to say.

"Did we seriously get into an argument over how obvious our feelings for each other were?" Lance said quietly. Keith chuckled, and Lance looked up to see him smiling softly.

"Yeah, guess we did. So, that says something about us, huh?"

Lance couldn't help but laugh with him, because Keith was absolutely right. They were complete  _idiots_ who fought about  _everything_.

"I love you so much," Keith said, his laughs still coming out in small gasps. Lance grinned at him, and saw Keith smile back and oh god that smile was  _beautiful_.

"I love you so much more," he said with a smirk.

"Liar," Keith replied, reaching over to grab Lance's hand.

"Prove it."

"Gladly."


End file.
